Storm
Storm (born Ororo Munroe) is a mutant who can control the very weather and atmosphere around her. Once a pickpocket living in Egypt, Storm was used as a pawn by the Shadow King in order to enter Earth from the Astral Plane; however, she was soon met by Charles Xavier and recruited into the X-Men. A natural leader and skilled diplomat, Storm serves as a role model for all mutants. Personality TBD Powers and Abilities Powers Atmokinesis-Storm possesses the mutant power to control the weather around her. Compared to those with similar abilities such as Thor, she's far more versatile with her powers, encompassing all aspects of the weather as opposed to wind and electricity. She is classified as a high-mid tier. * Electricity Manipulation-Storm can summon large amounts of electricity, most commonly done in the form of lightning or thunder. Ororo's electricity is powerful enough to destroy large buildings in a single strike, disintegrate major portions of biomass, and shattered a multi-story rock monster. She's accurate enough to destroy multiple drones at once and can shoot lightning at speeds maxing out at 100,000 mph; Storm has shown the ability to project electricity in an AoE attack. * Wind Manipulation-Ororo can generate large gusts of winds (often in the form of tornadoes, hurricanes, etc.) for devastating effects on her opponents: she's blown metal doors clean of their hinges, and lifted up several tons of brick and stone, among other feats. Storm has created enough wind to lift up a Sentinel without harming the city below and quickly summoned hurricane level winds to quickly put out a fire. At max power, she's proven capable of creating storms that dwarf cities in size. In addition, she can generate either mist or fog to provide cover for her and allies. She's so precise with this power that she can remove or add specific particles from the air. ** Flight-One of her most commonly used powers, Storm often rides along the winds to simulate the power of flight; this can be seen in her use of solar winds to fly in space once. * Water Manipulation-She's capable of generating great amounts of water. Pyro struggled to remain standing after Ororo summoned a large amount of rain, and once instantly summoned freezing rain on an opponent. Other side effects of this power include the ability to create flash floods and manipulate the acidity of water molecules. ** Ice Manipulation-Storm's also able to summon blistering ice at a whim. She's flash frozen opponents, frozen Colossus "in the blink of an eye", and casually froze an entire room; her powers are precise enough to freeze guns while in a crowd of people and powerful enough to freeze a large area of people. She can also use this power to generate hail to rain down on opponents, as well as create massive blizzards. * Fire Manipulation-One of her less commonly used powers, Storm has some minor control over heat: she's drawn the humidity out from Magneto and increased the heat of a room by agitating the ambient air molecules. * Enhanced Senses-Ororo can percieve any and all atmospheric occurances, such as changes to ecology, air currents and rain patterns; she's also acutely aware of ongoing natural phenomenon such as storms, hurricanes, and earthquakes. * Minor Atmospheric Adaptation-As a side effect of her mutant powers, Storm's body naturally adapts to the atmosphere she's in: this is largely an internal process, with Ororo's body temperature naturally increasing or decreasing based on the outside conditions.Category:X-Men members Abilities * Multilinguilism * Master Thief * Expert Combatant * Expert Tactician * Telepathic Resistance Weaknesses * Glass Cannon * Natural Weather Limits * Claustrophobia * Emotional Influence Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mid-tiers Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Flight